That's Just The Way It Is
by SmexyGirl
Summary: Finally Bella gets to spend time with her three favourite men.


Bella was glad that it was finally the weekend. The day when her stepdad Phil would come over and watch the football game with Charlie and Billy. She had been dying to fuck her stepdad ever since her mother introduced them both, but never got the chance. _Well, today is going to be that day,_ she thought with a smirk.

Of course, she wouldn't leave out Charlie and Billy either. She once overheard them talking about wanting to 'fuck that tight ass', but they didn't think she'd be willing. Well, how wrong were they, huh? She knew that direct approach was the best way; no words spoken, no questions asked, just pure lust to guide them.

She was currently up in her room, adding the final touches to her make up but already deciding not to wear any clothes at all knowing that being full on nude would serve a good method of persuasion. Bella grinned to herself when she head the doorbell ring, and knew that it was Phil.

"Hey Bells, do you mind getting us some snacks? We'll be in the living room!" Charlie called out from below the stairs. "Sure dad!" She replied.

She made her way to the kitchens, loving the feeling of being so naked and free. She put some chips in a bowl and poured some beer over her tits, and knew they'd love to see it dripping. She sauntered over to the front of the television and placed the bowl on the snack table, and switched off the television.

They three men's jaws opened and their eyes widened. But it was getting obvious they were aroused by the whole thing.

"Bella…what the fuck?" Phil was the first to speak, raking his eyes hungrily over her body, already getting himself naked as well.

Not saying a word, she trailed her fingers to her cunt and filled them up with her juices. This got all three moaning and Charlie along with Billy got naked as well.

"I want to fuck you all!" She moaned as she tasted her juices and her other hand played with her tits. She licked her lips and smirked greedily as she eyes the three massive fat cocks, hard and ready.

They got up and went towards her, while touching themselves. "We've always wanted to hear you say that you bitch," Charlie growled and spanked her ass while roughly playing with her tits. She groaned even louder when she saw Billy drag his cock between the valley across her tits and down her stomach, the pre-cum already dripping from it's head.

"Damn, your pussy is fucking wet," Phil muttered as he licked her pussy lips between her bushy cunt. "Wait till we three shove our cocks in you, it's going to be like nirvana," he told while drinking up her juices and looked her straight in the eye.

"Just fuck me hard and raw, I want your fat cocks!" She moaned and nearly screamed in pleasure as she felt Charlie plunge his cock into her tight ass. He pulled out quickly and using her juices, wet her ass and licked a trail.

"Her ass tastes fucking good boys," her daddy complimented and tweaked her nipples hard.

"The juices in her pussy taste even better," Phil groaned out loud as he bit and ate out her pussy lips and used is fingers to stretch them open.

Bella grabbed his hair tightly and pushed her pussy even more to his face, and came all over his face. Her eyes darkened even more in lust as she watched Billy lick Phil's face, and growl at the same time, "You are right Charlie, the slut tastes fucking delicious."

Charlie kept pounding into her ass raw and hard, Phil plunged his cock into her pussy and Billy stuffed his fat throbbing cock into her welcoming mouth. Bella sucked on him like a candy and moaned from the feeling of being so full.

"Yeah, take that you bitch!" Charlie shouted as he played with her tits.

"Damn, she's gushing like a fucking water fall," Phil moaned before, before reaching down and feeling Charlie's cock through Bella's ass.

Once Billy squirted into her mouth, he licked her face clean and then, pushed his cock into Phil's ass. The sounds of skin slapping skin could be heard and they were all loving it.

"Look at my daughter take our big fat cocks like a whore guys," Charlie grunted as he increased his pace. "I bet she'd love this everyday."

"Keep fucking me like the cunt I am, daddy," she moaned loudly as she rubbed her juices all over tits and stroked their cocks and squeezed them. Unable to take it any longer, the three men came all over her ass and pussy before screaming out their orgasm and proceeded for round two.


End file.
